Tamper indicating seals of the passive wire type are typically used in combination with a form of lock and hasp arrangement, wherein the wire of the seal is threaded through the hasp and then secured within the body of the seal. Any attempt to remove the seal can ideally be readily observed in the field as visible alterations to the seal body or wire itself. Unlike active tamper indicating seals, seals of the passive variety require no power source nor contain electronic components. Seals can additionally include anti-counterfeiting features such as serial numbers and unique patterns or features incorporated into the structure of the seal. Seals of the present invention can for example be deployed to detect unauthorized access or tampering to hazardous areas or containers, commercial trade shipping containers, high value and/or security areas and materials. Available seals are typically manufactured from inexpensive polymeric materials (e.g. resins and/or plastics) and or metals and are susceptible to degradation in extreme environments (e.g. temperature, chemical, and biological) and are susceptible to undetectable tampering due to the malleability of the materials used. What are needed are seals that are robust to elevated temperature, chemical and biological attack, and seals manufacturable of frangible (e.g. brittle) materials that can be readily inspected without special equipment, for the slightest attempts at tampering. What are additionally needed are seals that are quick and easy to assemble in the field without the need for special tools.